


Now We Got Problems

by gooberAscendant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AMV, Bad Blood, Gen, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video of Red vs Blue set to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. They all have problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Got Problems

[Now We Got Problems](https://vimeo.com/157670673) from [Goober](https://vimeo.com/user44884552) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:  
[Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Verse 1 - Kendrick Lamar:]  
Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!  
We was on D like DOC, remember that? (Remember that)  
My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts (ID my)  
Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq  
I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you  
These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you  
Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more  
No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

[Pre-Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I

[Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Verse 2 - Kendrick Lamar:]  
Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off?  
Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?  
Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah  
Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia?  
It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars  
Body bumped, bruised  
Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through  
Still, all my life, I got money and power  
And you gotta live with the bad blood now

[Pre-Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I

[Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Bridge - Taylor Swift (Kendrick Lamar):]  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts  
(You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that you live with ghosts  
If you love like that blood runs cold

[Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
(Think we can solve 'em!)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

[Chorus - Taylor Swift:]  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
(Look what you've done)  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!


End file.
